50 Words
by TigerLily927
Summary: 50 words and 50 moments of love. GaaHina rated M. In both POV


**Crumbs**

You know sometimes I really try and tolerate all the crumbs you get over the kitchen sink. I even over-look for the most part the crumbs you get onto the carpet. I WILL NOT, however, accept the fact that your get them all over me when your mixed them in with your kisses all over my body. Well not today anyways. I have work.

**Diamonds**

You think I will stop screaming at you because you gave me that necklace I always glance at in Tiffany's window? You think I will forget the fact that you forgot our anniversary because of a certain number of carats? You guessed right.

**Reading **

For some reason in the middle of night I sometimes find myself getting up from the bed. I know you aren't sleep so I creep into the doorway to your study room, and watch you. I can't explain it, but it seems like the world stop just for those few minutes I watch your eyes scan pages. It seems so peaceful. Maybe it's just me.

**Morning**

I love waking up each morning and the first thing I see is your vibrant red hair and teal green eyes staring back at me. Your soft touches going slowly up and down my back. The sweet whispers of "good morning" rolling off your tongue. How good of a morning it is.

**Lavender**

You always tell me lavender suits me. Whether the smell of my shampoo, or the color of my kimono. You say lavender is what matches me the most. I simply think you just like it because it's the color of my eyes.

**Family**

I know sometimes it's hard for you to accept the fact my father doesn't see my worth. The family thinks I'm the weakling of the clan. You think they should support me more. Truth is I've been stop seeing them as my family. I traded them in for yours instead.

**Sand**

I've come to notice a while ago about the nature of you, and your sand. I use to think all it was just a jutsu that you could control very well at any given time. Now I see I was very wrong. Yes it's a jutsu, but it's also part of _you. _It's something I possibly couldn't see you ever without.

**Tears**

If I could count all the tears you made crawl down my face I would be breathless. My eyes always seem to have a form of water in it somehow. It's amazing you can make me happy all the time. Even more so to make me shed tears.

**War**

I try constantly to find ways to fill the pit that's slowly growing in my heart from you not being next to me. I'm always reminded you're not here by how cold the right side of the bed is, or how no one's there to whisper to me in the mornings. The most I can do is hope and pray you come back to my arms after you finish saving the people of your village.

**Stupid**

It's stupid for you to feel like I would ever leave you. Yes I used to love him, but I found out what I had for him could never compare to what I feel for you. Your stupid to think I would ever even try to hold your past against you. Your past is what makes you special today.

**Speech**

It always seems to amaze people how our relationship is not bound only to simple words. We don't need to say a few syllables to understand what each other are thinking, or about to do. I guess we were never one's for expressing ourselves through speech in the first place.

**Sake**

I wonder how your village would feel if they found out their great powerful leader can't hold his alcohol. I try hard to hold in my giggles when I see that tell-tell sign of tipsiness from the blush that spread across your cheeks. The way you start to talk and open up more to people. You truly amaze me sometimes.

**Fear**

I know your past still haunt your dreams sometimes. You still try hard to not show you're still tormented by the hateful glares that once were in your life. Eyes show signs of fear sometimes when you think no one is looking. I can't even imagine how horrible it was for you. The best I can do is stand by your side. Love you enough so you know there's no more need for that fear.

**Cookies**

If I come home to find another batch of the chocolate chip cookies I made are gone I will scream. I know you have a deep love for cookies but sweetheart it's starting to get ridiculous. I mean really starting up fights with the Hokage because you heard him ask me to make him some. Something has to change.

**Celebrate**

Your birthday used to be a time when people would try and kill you. Now they try to hug you. A day of terror turns into a day of praise. What used to be a time for mourning is now a time to celebrate. So let's try and celebrate. If not for other's at least do it for yourself.

**Dancing**

There's no feeling like having your eyes trail up and down my body while I twist and bend up under the beat of the night sounds. It's our own personal time and secret. We go out into the vast desert, up under the stars. You twirling me around and swinging me through different complicated steps. We laugh, smile, and dance the night away.

**Sister**

It was officially time to sign the papers to let her go. Give her over to another man's arms. Sign her over to another village, another life. I could tell it was hard for you. Having to give away one of the few people you could actually call family. It has to be done, as her Kazekage and as her brother.

**Sick**

All hell had broke lose within the village. It was a horrible day for the citizens. People running around trying to find any kind of help they could. Cries could be heard all throughout the town. Whispers of sorrow filling the air. Their fearless leader had a case of the flu.

**Baby**

"I'm Pregnant." Slipped through my lips, and your eyes slipped up into your head. I can't seem to really ever remember another time where you might have fainted. What I do remember though is the tears you shed of happiness that day. I knew that you would never be like what your father was too you. You will be an incredible father.

**Massage **

I'm in love with your hands. The way they leave trails of hot oil down my body. You always start from my feet and move slowly up. Kneading out all my hard knots that had build up from the stressful day. Pushing all the right pressure points on my back. It makes me think you must pay me close attention to my training lessons with the byakugan.

**Piercing**

Your shocked face was something I could never forget. I couldn't even blame you for being shocked. Shy little me getting _THAT_ pierced would probably make anyone have a heart attack if they knew. I'm just so glad you like it. Now let's see if I can convince you to get your nipple done…

**Blanket**

Nothings better than those sandstorms you can't control, in the middle of the night, where you have to stay inside the house. That means alone time between us. No interruptions. No pressing matters you have to attend to. No emergency meetings. Just us, and an oversized old wore down blanket. A warm fuzzy blanket at that, which you wrap around us into front of the fireplace. Nothing can compete with those moments.

**Spider**

Now I know you're busy with things. Like let's say….your crazy siblings, having to do paperwork, and just ruling over a village. I understand you're tied up at the moment. I wish nothing more for you to help others. All I need for one quick second is for you to help me though. With a problem that sits on our bathroom wall black with eight legs, multiple eyes, ugly, and HUGE. The help of you and your shoe will be greatly appreciated.

**Joke**

Sometimes you truly amaze people. I don't even think you know what kind of effect you have on others. Just the simplest of words can have a crowd of people in awe. What I do know for a fact is you truly amazed everyone when you told a _joke_. No not a boring speech or moral of any kind. A simple _joke_. From you of all people. You have really turned into the most amazing person I know you wanted to be. I'm so proud of you.

**Boxers**

Did I ever happen to mention you look good in red? Not just good, but _sexy_. I'm not just saying that because of your hair neither. When I see you take off your clothes for the night and strip down in just your boxers…something comes over me. Maybe because of the way the boxers slightly cling to your tone thighs. Maybe because of the way they lazily slide down one side of your hip, and _tease_ me. I never thought a simple pair of red boxers would look so good. I will never mention this little sin out loud.

- (Gaara's POV)

**Tampons**

I can't say even to this day I fully understand women. I know they can sometimes be nice, and sometimes assassinate you in your sleep. Also can make the strongest of men come down to their knees and beg. Woman can even build up their own self esteem just by _shopping_. But for the life of me I don't understand how a woman, a creature so complicated, can deal with a rolled up paper towel being stuck up in their bodies for not just minutes, but _hours_.

**Home**

After all the long hours working at the office. After all the bickering between the council members. After all the meetings, and paperwork combine. I can't really say I want to be anywhere else, but home. In your arms. Staring at your beautiful face for hours on end. Home is where I know without a doubt I won't be judged about past actions, and I can be loved for the future ahead. I look forward to it.

**Words**

I use to think it was wrong for me to be a man of only few words. That changed when I met you. A woman of equal, maybe less, skill for long conversations. I see the looks people give us. Wondering how we survive without saying a word between us. I can barely explain it myself. I just know that when we near each other our body and souls talk to one another, they connect. Tell each other stories about our day just through our eyes alone. No words are needed and, we love it just like that.

**Night**

Night is only as beautiful as the glow it casts over your wonderful body. It seems the moon only shines brighter when it knows you're up under its range. A touch of moonlight hits your eyes just right. A beam of sliver lights up wherever you are. I swear for those few moments in the dead of night I see an angel in you. No, you are an angel. My personal angel.

**Cat**

I feel I always have to do something special for you. So I was wondering up countless of ideas of what seemed perfect just for you. A wonderful gift that would be fitting, and random. Then it hit me out of nowhere. I will never forget that look of happiness you had in your face. You lit up when you met the crystal blue eyes of a small fluffy all white kitten. A creature that's pure, and innocent like you.

**Poetry**

Most wouldn't know, but when I think of all the splendid things about you my hand starts to glide across paper. I end up writing all my feelings, and thoughts about you. The words form into something really special. They tell a story, no a poem, about your eyes, mouth, and body. The words blend and mold into a shape of what can truly be known as my love for you.

**Wedding**

I remember it like it was yesterday. Standing at alter by my closest friends, and allies. Shaking with raw emotions like fear, and nervousness. That all changed when I laid my eyes on you. I knew than I had made the right decision. I silently thanked Kami that I had found the one that could love me, for me.

**Sex**

My eyes roam over your body. Coming back up to connect with your eyes. Bending down sliding my hands through your hair while I move my tongue lazily down your neck. Moving oh-so slow to your perk breast. Taking a pink nipple in my mouth and sucking _hard_. Hearing you moan my name in my ear. Taking my hand and sliding it up the back of your thigh to come around and cup your womanhood. Your face in complete ecstasy. My finger plunges in. You scream out. I flip over so you're on top. I take my hand and put them on your slender hips. Lifting you up and onto my dick. Down you go. We're both in heaven.

**Christmas**

A holiday I once despised. Now I Love it for one simple reason: you. You seem to have a sense of peace and love come over your body that makes you _glow_. I don't know how to explain what it does to me. You pull me into the spirit of the day by just dancing and singing. The only gift I always say I received was Kami sending you to me.

**Power**

I thought I knew what power was. I was wrong. Power is you. The way you defend the ones you love. The way you secretly play your words with the council member until they do what _you_ want them to do. The ways you don't bow down to people that don't give you the respect you so rightly deserve. The way you look me right into my eyes and tell me straightforward I'm wrong about something. You are and always will be, no matter what anyone else says, a powerful woman.

**Seal**

I saw how bad it broke your heart. Our child to be sentence to sealing. I saw all the pain shooting through your eyes. Thinking it was your fault. Thinking you could have found ways to prevent it. Hoping it was a mistake. Blaming yourself for not having the power to stop it. Not being able to see what was coming towards us. Sad your family ways still haven't changed. Tormented looking everyday into eyes of a child that should be free. I can't bear seeing this happen. I will find a way to break through this curse before it places.

**Jealous**

I knew it was stupid to be feeling this _hatred_. I just couldn't help the thought. Dear wife sometimes your innocence unnerves me. I saw how that man looked at you with his eyes like you was a piece of meat. I wanted to shred him up into grounds of meat. How he grazed his eyes over a body that belong to me _only_. I don't care who he is. Even if he is my brother.

**Tattoo**

I think you officially did one thing no one could ever do; shock me. I never in a million years would think _you_ would go and get ink purposely put into your body. I must say it is simply beautiful though. A broke chain wrapped across your back with flowers growing through the sliver. I understood then. It wasn't a simple piece of art. It had _meaning_. Meaning of a new beginning for everything you hold dear. Love for your family, strength, friends, and yourself wrapped into those chains.

**Monster**

For a second I felt that _pang_, I was losing control. I tried my hardest to fight it. Too many of my loved ones flash thought my mind. I knew I would just be fighting not just for me I would also be fighting for them. I could not lose. You flash through my mind, and it seemed like your power was coursing through my body. You were my main supporter even if you didn't know it at the moment. I won because of you.

**Goodbye**

Every goodbye is a silent "will you come back?" I hate having to send you on missions. Every time you set foot outside the village I feel a part of me is gone. Every time you turn your back I'm lost until you come back. Every goodbye is me hoping I'll get a chance to say "hello". I never liked goodbyes.

**Scared**

I can count on one hand how many times I've been scared. And for some reason you always seem to feel up those scared moments. Scared I will never see you any more. Scared you will die delivering my child. Scared you will go missing. Scared someone will use you against me. Luckily, I'm never scared you will stop loving me.

**Ex-Boyfriend**

I can't help but feel sorry for the hokage. Especially when you come along with me to a meeting. Seeing the look of regret flash through his eyes when he looks at you. He's someone I would hate to be. Losing what you thought was nothing, but then finding out that was your world. Sadly, I own it all to him. Without him I wouldn't be filled with so much love, and happiest.

**Sleeping**

I owe me being able to close my eye to you. Able to have peaceful dreams for once. With your body lined up next to mine I'm able to be _human_ for those few hours. I never knew it would be so important. I cherish every night I'm able to climb in bed with you in my arms, and just sleep. You really are my savior.

**Secret**

I wonder how the villiage would react if they knew our secret. You and me sneaking out the village every few weeks, and having pure _fun_. No having to worry about signing papers. Feeding the baby. Not a thought about important missions. Just us for those few special moments. Not having a care in the world.

**Sing**

Your voice has a mystical touch to it. For some reason I can't explain how you hit such a _delicate _tone. You can make the birds chirp. The kids dance. Bells are ringing. Everything is brighter. You rule the world with just a single note. I'm completely convinced you came from heaven.

**Bonding**

I stare into eyes similar to mine but on a smaller scale. A mental fight between two stubborn men. I'm not going to lose. I stare harder. A gurgle escapes from small lips. I lose the fight. I lift the side of my lips and smile. He smiles back.

**Purple**

You think I don't know about your fixation for _red_. But I do. And I can't say anything because I would slip up and mention _purple_. Purple bikini panties and bra set to be exact. A set for the life of me, I don't know why you hide. Do you think I would find you ugly in it? Not possible. Do you think I would not be turned on? I'm turned on no matter what you wear. Shy? I thought I got you over that stage. I see now I will have to find a way to suggest it to you without putting myself in trouble. It's going to be an A-class mission.

**Heat**

I have another confession to make. I don't like when this _feeling_ goes away. This _heat_ you make my body produce. Images shake through my already dirty mind. I feel so naughty. Having to touch myself in secret because, you're not around to help me with my _problem_. My body's on fire. You're the only water source that can cool me down.

**Complete**

Falling more in love with you as the days go by. Letting go of all the nightmares I hang onto. I'm known for living for only one thing, now I'm living for _everything_. There's nothing in the world that can change my mind about you. Nothing else. I'm completely paralyzed by you. I wouldn't know where to go if you never lead me. I'm completely blind by you. You complete me.

**Death**

This is not where you belong. Not six feet under. I won't accept it. I can't. You're place is always suppose to be right next to me. This must be a nightmare I'm stuck in. You will be the death of me, because I can't possibly see a way to live without you. I will not accept our love is running out. I tried to give you up, but you bringing me down. I can't breathe anymore. All I see is _red. _I promise I will be with you shortly. Angel waits for me. Our time ran out.


End file.
